


Buried Memories, Mutant Self

by Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Based off of the Backrooms, Based on a Creepypasta, Body Modification, Dialogue Light, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Murder, POV Third Person Limited, Sirens, The Backrooms - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm/pseuds/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm
Summary: ------He was a siren, mutants and humans were his meal. Other mutants stayed away from him because of his lure. His voice however would lure the wrong type of victim toward him, and now he is the one being hunted.------(Based on the Backrooms and the monsters inside of it)
Kudos: 1





	Buried Memories, Mutant Self

* * *

Roaming.

_ Roaming. _

**_Roaming._ **

It is all he’s known.

His body adapted to it.

Food was scarce.

But he managed. But how did he, you ask?

In the walls of cream, soon turned to concrete, then into nothing more than a hallway.

Where could he possibly grab food?

Maybe it was from the people that would pass through. Some were smarter than others, they never looked at him, they walked away from him in silence, holding their breath. He could never catch up to those types of people.

However the people who looked at him in confusion, in fear. They would stand and stare. He would stay still. He knew this all too well. In order to make sure he secured his prey, he acted calmly, and whenever children came through-

He would sing.

The other mutants he ran into would be lured to him from this as well. However they didn’t taste the same as humans did.

He assumed people who heard him, and ran in time, would have called him a siren, a lure, a charmer. Even after years of rotting away here, his voice had stayed the same.

The manipulation he has learned with his voice greatly surpasses the barbaric ways of the other mutants he runs into while on the hunt. But it was because of this, because he could lure so well and enchant, that would make the mutants fear him. Or for the younger mutants- lure them closer, it worked as food though, so he couldn’t complain.

He never put thought into the fact what he did was essentially cannabilism, murder, mutilation… torture. This was his life.

It was who he was.

At least that’s what the humans that ran into him thought. He could feel their emotions, their fear, their confusion… he knew he was a monster in their eyes.

Except one.

One human.

A small girl.

It was rare for children to come through.

But this child didn’t run, she didn’t hide, she didn’t scream. She showed no fear. She however, like the rest, was lured by his voice. His sickening voice. His stupid, cursed voice.

The girl didn’t run, no, she came closer. It scared him. This was supposed to be the other way around. She was supposed to be frozen with fear. Or run. Run. Why?

He was the one afraid, but why. Why was this one girl scaring him?

It caused him to run. Running away from the little girl.

And it seemed for the hours that went by, the girl didn’t follow, he assumed she may have been stupid amongst a mutant, doing the same to them as to him.

He took solitude with that thought. That is until he turned the corridor.

She stood there, this time, blood on her face, but no injuries could be seen. The most blood was around her mouth.

It was as if she had eaten a rat, or maybe.

Maybe she wasn’t a human.

Maybe she wasn’t a mutant either.

No.

She was a monster.

And as he went to move forward.

She moved forward.

When he raised his arm.

She raised her small arm, covered too in blood.

He inhaled loudly, she did the same.

She mirrored what he did.

She followed him in these walls and halls and rooms of just- concrete.

She was so quiet though.

Besides her loud inhale when he did, she never spoke.

But unlike him, she was an angel in looks, the blood only creepily adding to her adorable nature.

He was the one with the voice of heaven, but the body of a mutilated pig. A malnourished teen, if you would.

He started to just ignore her, and continued onto his daily path. She followed quietly behind.

Who was she?

Why was she there?

Why did she follow him like a love sick puppy?

She was human with mutant qualities.

He was a mutant. Nothing more.

It wasn’t until he stopped and looked behind him. She was gone…

At least that is what it appeared to be.

He heard demonic growls above, and reluctantly looked up. The child had mutated into a full grown woman. She eerily looked like him, but with longer hair, a permanent cut in smile, and no pupils.

Now, it was his turn to be hunted.

She chased him, claws digging into the ceiling and making it possible to run like a spider.

He ran as fast as possible, his breathing becoming hard.

This was wrong.

He knew her.

But from where?!

He had no time to think, no time to use his voice as his breath was being used to run faster and faster, eventually moving onto all fours like his female counterpart on the ceiling.

Speaking of which, she sped up, now ahead of him but her head, her piercing gaze was on him.

For once.

He felt human.

He slammed into the concrete wall, missing one of the corridors as he heard the female laugh harshly.

This wasn’t how this game was supposed to be.

He needed help.

He needed someone.

He needed room.

He needed-  _ HIS ROOM _ .

“ **_HELP ME!_ ** ” For the first time in years. He spoke, not sang, but spoke. His yell almost deafened by the digging into the walls as he ran, now going back to just his legs.

He felt heavier.

He was usually light.

But when he saw one of the other mutants, he had no escape.

The mutant simply looked at him, no expression, no feeling, except-

Hunger.

He sensed hunger.

The monster was looking at him with hungry eyes.

But usually attacking mutants wasn’t normal… it was rare unless absolutely necessary, which would be apparent to even other mutants.

Unless...

Looking at the ground was his nightmare. His once clawed and boney hind legs now stood normal human ones, his feet now normal, but covered in scratches, in blood and dirt.

His body was in pain.

It lit up like a fire as he desperately tried to cross into another hallway, ignoring the fact that two monsters were chasing him.

Then he felt it.

Claws from the hungry mutant had dug themselves into his calves, as he screamed and fell.

Tears stung as they fell. So many new and foreign feelings.

Were all mutants once humans?

Was this how he was going to die?

This was his punishment from hell.

He choked as he felt a clawed hand grab his nape, almost paralyzing him.

It was the woman.

She pulled him away toward the ceiling, hissing at the monster that had just tried to consume and kill him.

Why was she doing this?

And almost as if she heard his thoughts-

“ _ Mine… _ ”

It was low, venom baring her sweet yet haunting voice.

The mutant, blood now on his hands, screamed at the female counterpart, who just hissed in a low tone.

This was a battle he could not fight anymore.

Why?

How did this happen?

Who was this woman?

Why did she care about what used to be a mutant?

The woman sprinted along the ceiling with her one hand, her feet baring into the concrete as well.

The mutant of course chased.

She jumped into the corridors. Once she did she threw the once mutant into crates that lined the wall. When did crates get in this world?

She slashed harshly at the mutant that had chased her into said room in the corridors.

The mutants' once decent face ripped open at multiple claw marks. It screamed in agony and bore its rows of teeth, biting the woman’s arm. It caused her to grimace but she simply clamped her free arm’s hand, turning it straight and latching the fingers together like glue.

Doing that she stabbed it in the juggler. He let go of her arm and choked on his own blood, she only pushed further.

He only watched this, his body still on fire from a horrible transformation and being thrown into wooden boxes.

The mutant finally fell, and the woman turned to him…

Her grin now replacing whatever she had been feeling previously.

She grinned at him.

She just walked toward him.

He shivered. He cried.

He sobbed. Yet no noise could escape him.

Once near enough she just caressed his face softly, like that of a mother to their sickly child.

He froze upon that feeling. Soon his mop of hair was roughly grabbed by the woman who over towered him.

She pulled him off the crates with ease and moved him over to the fallen mutant.

He was confused.

Why won’t she kill him?

He was a filthy human now, wasn’t he?

“ _ On the contrary. _ ” Her voice seeped into his ears like a gust of wind, a whistle.

She knew what he was feeling, he knew too.

He was afraid.

He was terrified.

He was confused.

But most of all-

He felt safe yet in harm's way.

This woman knew that.

She felt too familiar.

But who was she?

He tried to move, struggling against the woman who still had his head of hair trapped within her claws.

She laughed maniacally, she was better than the common winch to let go of prey. Especially-

-Especially prey with a light. A beacon. So funny how that works.

Once a mutant, now human form, but his memories, feelings, are all the same.

Animalistic instincts is all he knows.

After all, children only know what they were raised in.

He was no exception.

He is just as much of a monster as she was.

He created her after all.

Left her behind.

Forgotten her.

But this time.

She would make him remember.

He couldn’t escape what he once was after all, his body was still female.

She would remain alive so long as he did.

Much blood had to be shed before she would let him die.

Once they found a way out, she’d let him loose on the real world and be with him.  **_Every. Step. Of. The. Way._ **

* * *


End file.
